Mysterious Flame
by kim253
Summary: Bella/Adam M cross. Two months after John's death. Ten years after NM. Please enjoy. This story is up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**It was hard hiding my powers and true self from the Cullen family but they left me for dead ten years ago. I hid my hunter lifestyle from them in order to protect them. It worked until three days ago when I got a call from my brother, by demon blood, Jasper about a vision Alice had about Azazel coming with his army to destroy the family. I called my uncle Bobby, brother-in-laws, Sam and Dean and husband, Adam for some help with taking him down for good. Azazel took everything from us, my mother, father, stepfather, mother-in-law, father-in-law, aunt and unborn cousins, he needs to died soon. We are on our way to the Forks Cullen house but the only one who knows we're coming ins Jasper since the rest of the family refused to keep in contact with me. **

_**Have you ever felt something evil lurking around?**_

_**The moon is full, the streets are empt. **_

_**Quiet! Don't make a sound**_** -**

**Jasper's ringtone sounded through my Mustang. **

"**Hey bro. We'er about 15 minutes away from you. Be outside when we get there," I told him already knowing what he would say. **

"**Okay sis but hurry up I don't think I can keep it in any longer because they're getting gloomly again." I laughed and hung up my phone. **

**When we pulled up a few minutes later, Jasper was sitting outside smiling as widely as I was. **

"**Hey. Took you long enough to get here lil' sis." I laughed again at his face. Then the Cullens came outside when I pulled out of his hug.**

"**Hey big bro. How've you been these past few days," I asked as the Cullens looked at us. **

"**Bella," someone asked, my smile faded.**

"**Bella," he asked again. It was Edward looking dead at me, "what are you doing here?"**

"**I'm here to help you with that little problem with the army coming to destroy you. Jasper called me for help since he knows more about me than any of you do." I got so angry that my eyes turned black, the Cullens backed up. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder while Adam put his arms around me in order to calm me down, it worked because my eyes went back to the original color. "The only reason I'm here is because I will protect my brother at all times and since you're his family I'll help. Alice how long did your vision give us?" **

"**Another week" she said quietly. **

"**Mine gave us three days, four tops," said Sam. I trust his visions more than Alice's when it came to things like this. I looked at my family and then Jasper. **

"**What do you think Jasper? Which do you think is right?" **

"**Normally I would say Alice, but when it come to Azazel, I'm going with our brother on this." Alice looked confused and hurt when he said that. **

"**How could you trust a human over your wife," asked Edward. I looked at Edward and laughed. **

"**We are far from human, Edward. Just ask Jasper, he was like me and Sam before he was turned." Jasper looked ashamed as did Sam and I. We hate what we are and drinking demon blood only makes it worst. Speaking of demon blood I haven't had any since I started driving three days ago. I moved to my car to my cooler and grabbed three bottles, I handed one to Sam and one to Jasper. **

"**Bella, you know if I drink this I'll get my powers back right. I'm not in control like you and Sam." **

"**But you've gotten better. I know you have because I can sense it," said Adam loudly, "I know Bella can sense it too."**

"**Jasper just drink it. We will need all our powers to weaken him enough that I can shoot him. Then he will harm on more innocent people like he did with the three of us." He nodded his head and drank the blood. Sam built a fire to burn the bottles, the fire turned blue and screeched as it burned. I looked at Jasper, his eyes flashed red but turned to the chocolate brown that was its original color. When I opened my bottle, Edward flashed in front of me and tried to take it from me, his eyes pitch black. Sam grabbed hold of his shrit and hurled him into the forest. **

"**There's a demon inside his body, Sam can you help me get it out." Sam nodded his head while Jasper and Emmett grabed Edward before he could run. Sam's power held him while I talked to him. "Who do you work for?" **

"**Misstress Isabella," said the demon. The only demon that works for me is Crowley. "I needed to seak with you but my body cannot leave your old home without your permission. I am sorry that I let this vessel attack you but his will is very strong."**

"**It is fine Crowley. I will come to you later but tell me what you want first."**

"**Azazel is trying to get more demons on his side. You may need to ask Castiel and Micheal for assistance, you have my loyalty along with my Hellhounds at your desposal." **

"**Thank you Crowley. You may go now." Then a black smoke left Edward's body. He looked around confused, "you are very strong if you were able to resist my strongest demon servant," I told him. **

"**Bella," said Rosalie, "are you going to tell us how these men are or how you and Jasper's relationship changed?" **

"**Can we sit down in the living room so that I can explain everything to you," I asked. We all walked into the house, Jasper and Sam sat next to me while everyone else sat in front of us.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Here's the next chapter. ENJOY!….**_

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

**Esme looked at me and my family while we gathered our stories in our heads.**

" **Well Bella are you gonna tell us or not," asked Emmett. I looked at everyone to see who wanted to start.**

"**Well," started Sam, "my name is Sam Winchester, these are my brothers Dean Winchester and Adam Milligan-Winchester, my sister-in-law Bella Singer Milligan and her uncles Bobby Singer and Charlie Swan, her aunt Ellen and cousin Jo." Sam pointed everyone out as he introduced us. The rest of my family said their hellos. **

"**My name is Esme Platt-Cullen," started Esme, "this is my husband Carlise. Our adopted children, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Alice. You already know our son-in-law Jasper Whitlock." I stood up and hugged my former mother figure, she returned my hug quickly.**

"**Jasper told me how much you missed me when you were forced to leave. Everything Edward told you about that day in the forest is a lie. I was devastated when y'all left ten years ago, I'm happy to have you back." We pulled apart and she looked like she would cry if she could. **

"**Welcome back, Bella," Emmett boomed behind me, I laughed at him. My smile soon vanished as Edward yelled.**

"**Does no one care that Jasper and Bella have been lying to us since day one!" Jasper growled at him while I just stared at him, holding Jasper back from tearing him apart.**

"**You really are pathetic you know that," said Dean, "instead of being happy that Bella's alive your upset that she lied to you."**

"**We lied to protect you," said Jas, "Azazel is a very dangerous demon and so are the people he creates." **

**Sam dropped to the floor as he finished, Jasper soon followed. I felt a pain in my head and the darkness took over. When I opened my eyes it was blurry and dark then it became clearer. A bright yellow light then appeared in front of me, I looked around and there stood Jasper, Sam, and three others.**

"**Welcome my children," yelled a familiar voice. I turned to see Azazel sitting on a throne surrounded by Hell hounds.**

"**What do you want from us," yelled someone from behind me, do they have a death wish right now! I turned to see Embry Call was the one who yelled, next to him was Sam Uley. **

_**What are they doing here,**_** I thought to myself. I turned again to see the girl standing in front of me but her back was turned.**

"**Where are we? Who or what are you? Why did you call us your children," yelled Sam. **

"**I suggest you hold your tongue, puppy," said a familiar female voice close behind me. Crystal? No, she's dead. I watched her die! I slowly turned around and there she was my demon blood sister, Crystal Thresh.**

"**Crys," I gasped with tears in my eyes, she looked at me with tears in hers as well.**

"**Bell," she gasped and tried to fling her arms around me but the Hell hounds moved between us and growled.**

"**Enough with the interruptions," yelled Azazel, "now I need to figure out what to do with the six of you always interfering with my plans."**

"**If you don't like it you shouldn't have killed our parents," I said referring to everyone but Sam Uley and Embry, "what did you do to Sam and Embry, Yellow-Eyes!"**

"**They're exactly like you, my dear Isabella. Samuel's father is your father, Embry's your half brother through your mother and I like to keep my blood within the same generation. Sorry you had to find out like this," He said laughing, then he faded as I felt tears sting my eyes again.**

**When I came back to reality, I was being held by familiar warm arms, Adam.**

"**You okay, baby," he asked when he say tears raining down my face.**

"**No," I cried into his chest, thinking of everything that I just saw.**

"**Sam, Jasper what happened to the three of you," Dean asked helping his little brother up. Sam and Jasper looked at me with a worried expression. **

(Ghost Of Me- Daughtry)

_**Thought it was dead and buried**_

_**But it woke you up last night….**_

**Jacob's ring tone sounded in my jacket pocket so I picked it up.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Bella! I'm so sorry we didn't know about this," shouted Sam and Embry.**

_**AN:**_

_**Thanks for continuing to read my story. Please look up my beta; **_**Cataleya Nunez **_**and read/review her stories. **_

**Stay Tuned for the next chapter. Preview:**

**Sam U. POV**

…**. "Get down," I yelled to the pack. …..**

**BPOV**

…**. "NO! CRYSTAL! PLEASE WAKE UP!" ….**

**Edward POV**

**I heard two growls behind me as I held her lifeless body, I turned and saw the red eyes of Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. **


	3. AN Sorry

Sorry not a new chapter.

Attention All My Readers…

Im sorry to everyone about not up loading a chapter but I need help with this story. Anyone who wants to be my new Beta PM me and help me out!


End file.
